gemcrustfandomcom-20200222-history
Yellow Diamond
'''Yellow Diamond '''is a member of the Great Diamond Authority, created by Steven Universe. Personality Yellow Diamond, like most Homeworld Gems, is shown to care little for the Earth and organic life. As shown in her debut, she is cold, ruthless, and cruel. She states that she would get great satisfaction to see the Earth destroyed. When Peridot contacted her, she was annoyed by her multiple failures and cared only about bringing her back to Homeworld so she could continue her other assignments. In "Message Received", she is shown to be an extremely arrogant tyrant who shows little-to-no concern for non-Gem worlds and only cares about things that matter to her. More so, she seems to have a temper as she appeared to be furious when Peridot referred to her as a "clod". She seems to detest organic lifeforms, and she has a rather strong hatred for the Earth, most likely due to the success of the rebellion. Appearance Yellow Diamond, as one of the rulers of Homeworld, is of a massive size, her height making a common pearl's pale in comparison. She has a pointed, upturned nose, plump lips and an unusually long neck. Her hair is a short bob with two spiked tips. She has black eyebrows, and black markings around both her eyes, which are bright yellow with diamond shaped pupils. She wears a black and olive bodysuit similar to the ones worn by Jasper, Peridot, and Garnet, as well as a yellow coat with very large shoulder pads and a cutout for her gemstone. She also wears gloves of a slightly darker yellow and very dark olive yellow boots. Abilities Yellow Diamond possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shape-shifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusion * When fused with Ice they form Zaratite formerly they formed Champagne Diamond Regenerations Gemology Gemstone Information * Diamond is the official modern birthstone for April, and it is also used as an official sixty-year anniversary gemstone. ** Yellow diamonds are considered one of the true birthstones for Virgo. * Diamonds are the stone of truth and victory. ** It is associated with lightning and fearlessness, and for its properties of protection. ** The diamond, in its rarity and beauty, is a symbol of purity and innocence, of love and fidelity, and embraces strength of character, ethics, and faithfulness to oneself and others. * Diamond is the transparent, gemstone-quality crystalline form of carbon and it is indeed one of the hardest known natural substances on Earth. ** Diamonds' hardness is the result of extremely strong chemical bonds between the carbon atoms. ** There is no other gemstone in the same family as diamond, although there are a variety of very similar gemstones. ** Diamond is pure carbon and is chemically the same as graphite. * Although traditional colorless or "white diamonds" are by far the most popular colored diamonds, yellow and brown diamonds are actually the most commonly occurring diamonds. ** Yellow diamonds are used for industrial purposes, such as concrete saws, because of how common they are. ** Other diamond colors include pink, red, orange, blue, green, gray, and black. ** Specific colors will trade under specific names. *** Brown and yellow diamonds are often referred to as "champagne" or "cognac" diamonds. ***Pure, intense yellow diamonds are called "Canary Diamonds" * Some famous yellow diamonds include Golden Jubilee Diamond, Florentine Diamond, and Cora Sun-Drop Diamond. * Diamond deposits are found worldwide. The most notable being Africa, Australia, and India. ** Approximately half of the world's diamonds come from Central and Southern Africa. ** Canada has recently become a main commercial source for fine white diamonds. Gemstone Gallery Ice relaying information to Yellow Diamond.png Yellow Diamond working.jpg Yellow_Diamond_(Citrine_13).png|Yellow Diamond Pose Yellow_DIamond_Mural.png|Yellow Diamond Mural Lapisyd.png Category:Gems Category:Homeworld Gems Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Diamonds Category:Canon gems